happy birthday hinata
by Hitomi atsushi
Summary: hinata tak menyangka di hari ulang tahunnya dia akan mendapat hadiah yang "waw"


**Happy Birthday Hinata**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, Konoha High School atau biasa dipanggil KHS masih kelihatan ramai meski jam pelajaran telah usai jam 2 tadi. Kini para murid KHS yang ada di sana sebagian besar adalah anggota klub dari beberapa ektrakulikuler. Ada anak sinematografi, basket, klub pecinta alam, paskibra, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.

Karena tahun ini tahun ajaran baru, maka dilakukan pemilihan anggota baru juga. Contohnya saat ini klub paskibra sedang melakukan seleksi untuk anggota barunya. Banyak siswa yang berantusias mengikuti seleksi tersebut karena klub ini adalah klub terpopuler di KHS, selain itu juga ada lomba paskibra sampai tingkat nasional.

Tidak heran, meski banyak yang tidak bisa mereka tetap ikut. Dan banyak juga yang telah tersingkir, dikarenakan persyaratan yang sungguh berat sekali. Seperti tinggi harus lebih dari 160cm, berat badan juga tidak boleh berlebihan.

"seleksi kali ini dilakukan dalam dua tahap. Yang pertama tentang kemampuan kalian dalam baris berbaris. Dan yang kedua yakni tentang postur tubuh dan ketahanan fisik kalian. Mengerti !". Ya, dialah sang ketua paskibra yang baru Nara Shikamaru.

"siap, mengerti !" jawab semua peserta kompak dan dengan suara yang tegas.

"Baik, hari ini adalah seleksi kemampuan kalian baris berbaris. Dari kalian semua dalam seleksi yang pertama akan dipilih 30 orang saja, maka dari itu berusahalah kalian, kerahkan semua kemampuan kalian untuk bisa lolos dalam tahap ini. Semoga kalian berhasil. Ganbatte !"

Semua peserta langsung mempersiapkan diri masing-masing setelah mendapat arahan dari sang ketua paskibra. Mereka dibagi dalam beberapa pos supaya seleksi bisa cepat selesai dan bisa segera pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Ternyata, si gadis Hyuuga kini juga ikut dalam seleksi tersebut. Dia juga ingin mengikuti jejak kakaknya Hyuuga Neji yang dulunya juga anggota paskibra KHS yang menjabat sebagai ketua.

Sasuke POV

Ini hal yang paling aku benci, setiap ada kegiatan-kegiatan khusus pasti aku yang akan menjadi sasaran bruta cewek-cewek yang merepotkan. Ck, seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu saat MOPDB, saat itu para pesertanya disuruh mengumpulkan tanda tangan dari para seniornya. Dan parahnya lagi para cewek tersebut berbondong-bondong meminta tanda tanganku. Sampai ada yang bergelayut manja di lenganku, ih menjijikkan. Dan keadaanku saat itu seperti gula 1 butir yang kerubungi ribuan semut.

Dan kini aku harus ikut dalam seleksi kali ini, yang paling tragis kenapa setiap posnya harus 1 orang, ya untuk mempersingkat waktu itulah alasannya, tapi paling tidak 1 pos dijaga dua orang. Semoga saja yang ke sini nanti bukan gadis-gadis yang brutal, semoga saja hanya para cowok yang dating ke sini, meski aku tau kalau sebenarnya mereka semua berebut pos untuk bisa di uji olehku.

Saat ini mereka sudah datang. Dan ternyata yang datang sebagian besar adalah cowok, Kami-sama terima kasih karena sudah mengabulkan doa ku. Walau masih ada beberapa gadis, setidaknya masih sedikit.

Normal POV

Kini tiba giliran Hinata untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya pada sang penguji yakni Uchiha Sasuke yang mendapat predikat sebagai siswa paling keren dan paling cool yang mempunyai julukan sebagi pangeran sekolah dan juga dia adalah seorang ketua OSIS KHS.

"silahkan tunjukkan kemampuanmu"

"H-hai senpai"

Hinata kini mematuhi perintah Sasuke yang sedang memasang wajah datarnya tanpa pernah membantah sekalipun, Hinata menunjukkan semua kemampuan yang dia punya dengan sempurna.

"Kau lolos"

"Be-benar-kah senpai"

"Hn"

Meski hanya dijawab dengan 'Hn'an Sasuke. Hinata kini seperti mimpi. Tak menyangka bahwa ia akan lolos, diawal tadi dia berfikir kalau dia akan gagal mengingat saingannya banyak dan juga hebat-hebat.

"Arigatou senpai". Akibat suasana hatinya yang lagu senang, cara bicaranya juga tak gagap.

Hinata membungkukkan badannya. Dan saat dia berdiri tegap, tanpa sengaja kedua manik lavender dan onyx mereka bertemu, ada suatu perasaan aneh yang berdesir di dalam hati mereka berdua. Akhirnya wajah Hinata merona setelah peristiwa tadi, begitupun dengan Sasuke, kini ia menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Hinata POV

Tak menyangka aku akhirnya lolos. Neji – nii akhirnya aku bisa mengikuti jejakmu meski aku tak tau nanti pada seleksi ke dua aku bisa lolos atau tidak, yang penting sekarang aku bisa lolos. Aku bisa buktikan pada kaa-san dan tou-san kalau aku bisa hebat seperti nii.

Dan tanpa sengaja kedua mataku bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata senpai. Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh itu muncul tanpa kusadari. Meski kulihat sekilas kalau tatapan mata itu sangat tajam, tapi aku merasa tatapan itu membuat hatiku hangat dan perasaan senang tiba-tiba muncul. Aku tak tau perasaan apa ini.

Normal POV

"iie, daijobu desu. Kamu bisa kembali ke tempat semula"

"hai senpai"

"oh ya, siapa namamu ?"

"H-hi-hinata, Hy-hyuuga Hinata. Nama senpai ?"

Hah, masa dia gak tau namaku. Padahal seluruh sekolah tau siapa aku, tapi kenapa dia gak tau.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

"e-eh ketua OSIS itu ?". Dia itu kuper atau gimana sih, batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hn"

"Gomenasai senpai". Dan karena gak mau dianggap kuper, Hinata cepet-cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

Akhirnya seleksi sore ini selesai juga. Kini semuanya berkumpul kembali di tempat semula. Acaranya pengarahan dari ketua paskibra dan pemberitahuan siapa saja yang lolos.

"saya akan bacakan siapa saja yang lolos seleksi kali ini. Yang pertama Hyuuga Hinata". Semuanya bertepuk tangan dan ada juga yang member selamat kepada Hinata.

"―selanjutnya Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Ten-ten, Inuzaka Kiba, bla bla bla"

"―dan yang terakhir Rock Lee. Dan untuk yang tidak lolos janganlah berkecil hati. Masih ada kegiatan klub lain yang juga tidak kalah hebatnya dengan paskibra ini. Tetaplah semangat, jangan putus asa. Dan untuk yang lolos janganlah berbangga hati dulu, persaingan akan semakin bertambah ketat. Semoga kemampuan kalian semakin bertambah baik. Sampai betemu besok. Hati-hati di jalan ya"

"hai senpai"

Akhirnya mereka semua bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan melepas lelah dengan tidur di kasur yang empuk dan nyaman

.

.

1 bulan setelah seleksi paskibra

"Hinataaaa" gadis yang dipanggilpun menoleh

"e-eh Ino-chan, Sakura-chan dan Tenten-chan. Ada apa ?" jawabnya dengan senyuman manis yang dimilikinya

"mau pulang bareng kami ?"

"Hai, lagian Neji-nii juga lagi sibuk jadi, tidak bisa menjemputku"

Mendengar nama Neji, wajah Tenten langsung berubah sumringah, di pipinya ada sedikit rona merah

"eh Tenten, kenapa loe. Jadi senyum-senyum gaje gitu.." Ino mendadak curiga dengan Tenten.

"Tenten kan lagi jatuh cinta sama kakaknya Hinata, makanya mukanya merah dan senyum-senyum gaje kalau kita ngebahas Neji senpai"

"hahahaha" mereka semua tertawa karena ulah Tenten.

"ayo kita pulang". Mereka semua pulang sekolah bersama.

Mereka sengaja tidak member taukan kalau besok adalah ulang tahun Hinata. Karena mereka sendiri punya kejutan khusus dihari ualng tahunnya tersebut.

.

.

Saat Hinata turun dari kamarnya , dia tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan kejutan yang dibuat oleh keluarganya. Bahkan dia sendiri lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya.

"o tanjoubi omedeto Nata-chan. Semoga apa yang kamu imipikan semuanya bisa terwujud"

"arigatou kaa-san otou-san"

" selamat ulang tahun ya hime"

"arigatou Neji-nii"

"Happy Birthday Nee-chan"

"terima kasih Hanabi-chan"

"ini nee hadiah untuk nee-chan"

"terima kasih semuanya, aku sendiri bahkan lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku"

"ya sudah, waktu sudah semakin siang kalian harus berangkat sekolah'' suara ibu Hinata mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka semua

.

.

.

"ohayou gozaimasu" sapa Hinata kepada semua penghuni kelas.

"ohayou" balas mereka semua.

Hinata lantas ke tempat duduknya, karena bel sudah berbunyi.

Akhirnya, bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Hinata lalu menghampiri sahabatnya untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Namun mereka semua menolak.

"gomenne Nata, kami lagi sibuk. Kamu bisa kan makan sendiri tanpa kami". Tolak Sakura secara halu, supaya tidak menyinggung perasaan Hinata.

"hai, daijobu". Akhirnya Hinata makan sendiri di bangkunya sementara teman-temannya yang lain pergi ke luar kelas untuk menemui seseorang.

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka semua berkumpul. Siapakah mereka ?. siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya Hinata yakni Ino, Sakura, dan tenten. Mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah, bukan hanya ada mereka di sana juga tampak 2 pemuda yang yang salah satunya adalah pangeran sekolah. Mereka sedang membicaraka masalah ulang tahun Hinata.

"gimana, berhasil tidak kalian mengerjai Hinata ?" ujar pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik. Ya dia Uzumaki Naruto, sang ketua klub basket

"sudah donk senpai, kita gitu lho". Sahut Sakura dengan bangganya.

"oh iya senpai bagaimana dengan acara nanti malam, jadi tidak ?" kini giliran Ino yang bersuara.

"Hn, jadi. Semuanya sudah ku atur. Tugas kalian hanya membawanya kemari saja"

"eh, Sasuke apa kau sudah meminta ijin sama Neji dan Paman Hiashi ?"

"Naruto senpai aku aja nanti yang minta ijin sama Neji senpai"

"Lha nanti sekalian aja tenten minta ijin sama paman Hiashi, dan kamu juga yang jemput Hinata di rumahnya nanti"

"siapp dehh". Wajah Tenten kini menjadi cerah secerah senyumnya Naruto karena bisa ketemu sama pujaan hatinya Hyuuga Neji.

Akhirnya bel tanda istirahat telah selesai berbunyi. Yang mewajibkan mereka semua kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"ne, senpai kami ke kelas dulu ya"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka akhirnya kembali ke kelas.

.

.

Skip time

Bel tanda pulang sekolahpun berbunyi para siawa KHSpun berhamburan pulang sekolah. Tapi, kini mereka sepertinya masih di dalam ruang kelas. Tapi, tenten sudah pergi ngeloyor duluan ke belakang sekolah buat persiapan surprise Hinata

"Nata-chan, maukah kamu ikut dengan kami ke belakang sekolah ?". Rayu Sakura dengan suara merajuk.

"e-eh, a-ada apa emangnya"

"udah deh ikut aja dengan kami"

"iya, bener tu kata Ino pig"

Karena tidak tega dengan ajakan temannya maka Hinatapun ikut aja sama mereka sampai belakang sekolah.

"surprise, o tanjoubi omedeto gozimasu ya Nata-chan" tenten kini member ucapan selamat dulu kepada Hinata, di susul oleh Ino dan Sakura.

"a-arigatou teman-teman, kalian memang teman ter-ba-baik". Balas Hinata dengan suara gagapnya dan juga kini ia sedang senang sekali di hari ulang tahunnya. Ternyata mereka semua ingat pada hari ulang tahunnya.

"tiup lilinya dulu" . lilin pun di tiup Hinata. Dan setelah potong kue kini mereka menubrukkan kuenya pada wajah Hinata. Dan mereka semua kotor karena main-main sama kue ulang tahun tersebut.

"e-eh u-udah sore nih, pulang yuk"

"iya, pulang bareng ya"

Akhirnya mereka pulang bersama lagi.

.

.

Malam harinya…

"Huh, capek sekali hari ini tapi, hari ini juga hari istimewa bagiku karena mereka semua masih peduli sama aku. Setelah berendam air panas kini waktunya untuk tidur." Keluh Hinata.

Tiba-tiba bel rumahpun berbunyi, dan dengan cepat-cepat Hinata hendak ke bawah, namun sepertinya pintu rumah sudah di buka oleh Neji.

"E-eh, Ne-neji senpai, Hi-hinata ada di dalam ?" dan ternyata tamu tersebut adalah Tenten, kini ia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Neji dan parahnya lagi, dia ketularan penyakit gagapnya Hinata.

"Tenten, Hinata ada di dalam. Silahkan masuk"

Setelah mempersilahkan Tenten masuk, Neji pun memanggil Hinata.

"Nata-chan, ada temanmu datang"

"iya nii"

Hinata segera ke bawah. "Eh Tenten-chan, ada perlu apa ya ?". kini Hinata bertanya begitu karena biasanya teman-temannya yang datang biasanya pada siang hari atau tidak sore hari, jarang sekali mereka datang ke rumahnya pada malam hari.

"ya sudah, saya tinggalkan kalian berdua saja"

"e-eh t-tunggu senpai, saya mau meminta ijin sama senpai untuk mengajak Hinata ke luar jalan-jalan, bolehkan senpai ?"

"kalau sama kamu saya ijinkan, tapi jangan sampai pulang malam-malam"

"h-hai senpai"

Kini Tenten berpaling ke muka Hinata "Nata-chan, maukan ikut sama aku"

"hah, ya sudahlah, tunggu sebentar ya aku mau ganti baju dulu"

Hinata kini menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju dan meninggalkan Tenten sendirian di ruang tamu.

Setelah Hinata ganti baju, akhirnya mereka pergi yang sebelumnya berpamitan dulu dengan Neji.

.

.

"Tenten-chan, sebenarnya kita mau kemana ?"

"em, ke sekolah. Ayo kita sudah mau sampai."

"emang ada apa di sekolah ?"

"ah, itu dia mereka sudah menunggumu dari tadi" kata Tenten sambil nunjuk kedua temannya yang lagi menunggu mereka didekat gerbang.

"ayo Nata-chan."

Hinata ternyata masih bingung dengan apa yang mereka lakukan di sekolah pada malam hari kayak gini.

"ayo Nata-chan, kita masuk"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam sekolah dan menuju ke lapangan basket.

Di lapangan basket Hinata terpana dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan. Di sana tampak lilin-lilin yang banyak sekali dan membentuk sebuah hati yang di tengahnya ada tulisannya "HIME". Sakura menyuruh Hinata supaya ke tengah lapangan.

Hinata segera berlari ke tengah lapangan dan memandang takjub lilin-lilin tersebut. Dia bertanya apa mereka yang membuat ini semua. Hinata segara bertanya "apa kalian yang membuat ini semua ?".

"kau akan tau nanti Hinata" ujar Ino.

Dan tanpa disadar, Sasuke datang dengan membawa kue menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berada di sekitar lilin-lilin tersebut.

"o tanjoubi omedeto, Hime"

Hinata masih terperangah dengan apa yang Sasuke berikan. Dia tak menyangka kalau senpainya yang membuat ini semua.

"sekarang tiup lilinnya"

Hinata mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke. "arigatou gozaimasu senpai"

"Hn".

Kecanggungan menyelimuti keduanya sampai suara teman-teman mereka yang melihat mereka berdua berseru "Tembak-tembak-tembak-tembak."

Mereka berdua tersipu, karena mereka baru sadar kalau mereka tidak sendirian.

"Aishiteru Hime" Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Hinata.

"Aishiteru yo, senpai". Balas Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat merah sekali, ditambah dengan efek cahaya lilin wajahnya menjadi seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan

~Chuup

Mereka berciuman, bibir mereka saling menyatu, sepertinya mereka lupa kalau di sana ada teman-teman mereka.

"ciiieeee, yang baru jadian nih. Ku tunggu pajak jadiannya besok Teme"

Mereka melepas pagutan bibir mereka dan kedua wajah mereka merona hebat, Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikannya namun sepertinya tidak bisa.

"Nata-chan ku tunggu PJ darimu besok, sama Sasuke senpai juga"

Hari ini adalah hari terhebat dan terbaik yang bagi Hinata saat semua orang merayakan ulang tahunnya dan untuk hadiah yang terakhir ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah Hinata terima dari hadiah-hadiah ulang tahun sebelumnya.

"Hime, sekarang kau boleh memanggilku cukup dengan Sasuke"

"S-sasuke-kun"

Tenyata Sasuke suda menyukai Hinata sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan Hinata sendiri sempat menaruh hati sama Sasuke. Namun, dia tak yakin kalau Sasuke juga Suka dengannya. Dan Sasuke ingin menyatakan perasaan cintanya tepat di hari ulang Hinata dengan membuang jauh image Uchihanya dan merencanakan semua ini.

.

.

.

OWARI


End file.
